First Love In My Dream Part 2
by Ryeorasomnia
Summary: Ryeowook yang memiliki kenangan masa kecil bersama seorang gadis. Kini tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Namun itu semua tak dapat diungkapkannya karena gadis tersebut harus pergi. Akankah wookie akan tetap menunggunya dan tetap mencintai gadis itu?


Title : First Love In My Dream Part 2

Author : Ryeorasomnia a.k.a Kang Young Ra

Cast : - Kim Ryeowook

- Park Hyun-Ji

And other cast

Genre : romance, friendship, funny

Theme song : All My Heart, No Other

warning : alur gaje dan pasaran. typo bertebaran dimana-dimana. utk yang satu uti maafkan author yah? :D

Before…

"aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa2 heechul?". Kata hangeng yang berusaha menyembunyikan keresahan dihatinya.

"em… benar kau sedang tidak memikirkan sesuatu? Tapi kenapa aku merasa bahwa kau telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!". Kata heechul curiga. Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu?". Hangeng mengalihkan pandangannya.

"apakah kau sedang memikirkan adikmu itu?". Tanya heechul mencoba utk menebaknya.

Part 2.

Sepertinya tebakan heechul itu benar. Hangeng memang sedang memikirkan adikmya. Meski hangeng berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kerinduan itu dihatinya, tapi heechul sahabatnya itu pati dapat merasakannya. Sepertinya heechul memang sangat mengerti hangeng. *ternyata heechul oppa berbakat jadi seoarang peramal juga ya?*

"mengapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?!". Tanya hengeng heran.

"hey? Kau lupa ya kalau sahabatmu ini seorang peramal yang hebat dan berbakat! Tentu saja aku bisa mengetahuinya." Kata heechul dengan gaya coolnya. Expresi wajah yang cool, yang penuh dengan kekonyolan dan sikap jenakanya itu. Hangeng menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

"ya? Kau benar, aku memang sedang memikirkannya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Semenjak kejadian itu…" ucap hangeng yang tak melanjutkan kata2nya lagi.

Terlintas kenangan itu di ingatannya. Kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Kejadian dimana hangeng harus kehilangan orang2 yang dia sayangi. Kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa hangeng dan keluarganya 9 tahun silam yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua otang tuanya. Beruntung hangeng dan adiknya shue chin dapat selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu. Sejak kejadian itulah hangeng dan adiknya tinggal dipanti asuhan. Namun dikarenakan suatu kondisi yang menyebabkan hangeng dan adik terpisah.

_Flash back:_

"_shue chin! Apakah kau menyayangiku sebagai gegemu?". Kata hengeng._

"_dangran?... tentu saja aku sayang kepadamu gege! Karena gege adalah gegeku satu2nya. Gege yang sangat aku sayangi!". Shue chin memeluk hangeng dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Hangeng menangis. Ia sedih mendengar jawaban dari shue chin._

"_weisheme? Kenapa gege malah menangis? Apa aku ada berbuat salah padamu gege?". Tanya shue chin dengan wajah polosnya. _

"_meiyou shue chin! Kau tak pernah berbuat salah pada gege. Kau adalah adik gege yang paling baik. Gege sangat menyayangimu shue chin!". Hangeng memeluk shue chin dengan erat. Seolah dia tak ingin melepas kepergian adik yang sangat dia sayangi itu._

"_kalau begitu, gege jangan menangis lagi ya?". Kata shue chin sambil menghapus air mata dipipi hangeng._

"_shue chin, bolehkah gege meminta sesuatu darimu? Tapi kali ini kau harus menuruti perkataan gege ya!". Pinta hengeng kepada shue chin._

"_ya! Katakan saja gege! Apapun yang gege inginkan dariku, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya utk gege. Asalkan gege jangan menangis lagi ya!". Bujuk shue chin. Hangeng tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari shue chin. Ia merasa apakah ia sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan adiknya itu._

_Pov hangeng:_

"_apakah hal yang kulakukan ini sudah benar?". Hangeng bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri._

"_tapi hal ini memang harus aku lakukan demi kebaikan shue chin. Bagaimana pun juga masa depan shue chin yang terpenting."_

_End pov. _

"_gege! Kenapa gege diam saja? Ayo katakan apa yang gege inginkan dariku?". Kata shue chin yang menyadarkan hangeng dari lamunannya._

"_gege ingin kau tinggal bersama mereka." Hangeng menujuk kearah Calon orang tuanya shue chin._

"_tetapi gege, kenapa gege ingin aku tinggal bersama mereka? Aku tak ingin tinggal bersama mereka gege? Aku ingin bersamamu gege!". Rengek shue chin._

"_shue chin, gege berjanji kepadamu bahwa gege akan membawamu kembali. Tapi utk sementara ini kau harus tinggal bersama mereka dulu. Lijie? Percaya pada gege!". Kata hengeng berusaha utk membujuk dan meyakinkan shue chin. Hangeng menyerahkan shue chin dengan linangan air mata. _

"_ayo shue chin! Ikut eomma pulang kerumah. Kerumah baru kita?" ajak ibunda angkatnya._

"_gak gege! Aku gak mau ikut dengan mereka. Aku gak mau tinggal bersama mereka gege? Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin bersamamu gege?". Kata shue chin menolak._

_Shue chin menangis, karena dia tak ingin berpisah dengan hangeng. Melihat tangisan itu, hati hangeng terasa pilu. Ia tak tega melihat shue chin seperti itu. Sejujurnya hangeng juga tak ingin berpisah dengan adiknya itu. Namun hal ini memang harus dia lakukan. Karena itu semua juga demi kebaikan shue chin. Agar shue chin mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih cerah bersama keluarga barunya._

"_shue chin, baoqian? Gege memang harus melakukan ini. Ini semua demi masa depanmu shue chin? Wo hen baoqian!" lirihnya dalan hati. Hangeng menangis melihat kepergian adiknya. Hatinya terluka. Rasa sakit yang melebihi sakitnya patah hati. Menyakitkan sekali._

_End past._

"shue chin, wo xiangnian ni?" desah hangeng dengan nada lirih. Tak terasa air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"hhmm~ dia mulai berbicara dengan bahasa aslinya!" bisik heechul dalam hati. Heechul menyodorkan tisu kepadanya utk menyeka air mata yang jatuh itu. "sudahlah? Jangan sedih. Aku akan membantumu menemukan adikmu itu?" ujar heechul.

"jongmal? Apa kau sungguh ingin membantuku?". Tanya hangeng dengan penuh harap.

"geurae! Kita ini adalah sahabat. Bukankah sebagai sahabat kita harus saling membantu?". Kata heechul sambil merangkul bahu hangeng menandakan keseriusannya utk membantu sahabatnya itu.

"gomawo heechul-ah? Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku!". Ucap hangeng berterima kasih.

"ah? Kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Memang sudah seharusmya sebagai sahabat kita harus saling membantu bukan? Oh y! bagaimana kalau pagi ini kau temani aku sarapan. Karena tadi pagi aku terburu2 pergi kesekolah, jadinya aku tidak sempat untuk sarapan." Kata heechul menawarkan.

"tenang saja, kali ini biar aku yang traktir! Jadi kau bisa makan sepuasnya! Gwenchana?". Kata heechul dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa 'cool'. *traktir aku juga dong heechul oppa? :D (plak! Di demo para elf baru tau rasa! Dasar author sarap!)*

"geurae? Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar. Kajja!". Kata hangeng dambil melangkah menuju kantin sekolah.

"anyeonghaseo oppa?..." langkah mereka terhenti saat 3 orang yeoja sedang berdiri di hadapan nereka dan menyapa mereka.

"lihat siapa yang datang! Pagi2 begini para fans wanitamu sudah mengganggu!". Ledek hangeng kepada heechul.

" akh? Jangan mengejekku seperti itu! Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Sentak heechul jengkel.

"kenapa kau tidak lari saja!" bisik hangeng mengusulkan.

"tidak bisa! Kalau aku lari, mereka pasti akan mengejarku kemana pun aku pergi. Jadi aku harus bagaimana ini?" jawab heechul panik.

"belum menjadi artis saja kau sudah mempunyai fans seperti ini." Ujar hangeng.

"tentu saja! Karena aku ini adalah calon actor terkenal. Dan ini pasti Karena wajah tampanku, yang membuat para yeoja disini tergila2 padaku!". Ungkap heechul dngan PD-nya.

"ya? Kau memang terkenal. Lebih tepatnya terkenal karena kenaifanmu itukan? Ha3x…" kata hangeng sambil tertawa kencang.

"dah? Aku pergi dulu ya? Karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara 'kencan' kalian. Oh y! satu hal lagi! Kau tidak akan melupakan janjimu kan? Kau masih mempunyai hutang janji utk mentraktirku makan. Janji itu akan ku tagih nanti setelah kau selesai berkencannya." Ledek hangeng kepada heechul.

"kencan?..." gerutu heechul kesal.

"semoga sukses heechul-ah?". Hangeng melambaikan tangannya dengan gaya yang cool dan penuh dengan pesona sehingga membuat para yeoja yang berada disekitarnya merasa terpesona dengannya. *wah? Sepertinya heechul oppa ada saingan baru nich!*

"bukannya menolongku malah pergi begitu saja! Dasar dia itu! Awas saja kau ya?". Sungutnya kesal.

"aneh! Kenapa heechul berusaha menghindari fansnya? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang. Biasanya dia selalu bersikap sok paling keren didepan mereka! Tapi kenapa sekarang dia menghindar!". Kata hangeng bingung.

Bruk… hangeng mendengar sesuatu. Ia mendatangi asal suara itu.

"ji-hwan! Gwencahana?". Tanya hangeng saat melihat ji-hwan terjatuh dilantai. Hangeng membantu ji-hwan berdiri.

"gwenchanayo?..." Tanya hangeng utk memastikan.

"ne? gwencahana?" jawab ji-hwan dengan suara yang lemah.

"dangshin-eun appo?" Tanya hengeng cemas.

"aniyo? Aku tidak apa2 sunbae? Gwenchana?". Ujar ji-hwan

"kalau begitu sini biar aku bantu membawakan buku2 ini!" kata hangeng menawarkan.

"gomawo sunbae?". Jawab ji-hwan.

"tidak perlu! Biar aku saja yang membantu ji-hwan membawakan buku2 ini!". Kata donghae yg tiba2 saja sudah berada di samping ji-hwan. Donghae langsung mengambil alih buku2 itu dari tangan hangeng. Wajah donghae merah karena terbakar api cemburu.

"donghae oppa?". Kata ji-hwan.

"kajja! Ajak donghae sambil menarik tangan ji-hwan dan pergi meninggalkan hangeng yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap donghae.

"chagiya? Kamu kan baru sembuh? Kenapa membawa buku sebanyak ini?". Kata donghae cemas. Donghae memeriksa kening, pipi dan leher ji-hwan utk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

" aku tidak apa2? Aku sudah sembuh? Uhuk!". Kata ji-hwan terbatuk.

"tuh kan? Kamu belum sepenuhnya sembuh chagiya?". Ujar donghae khawatir.

"my handsome prince donghae? Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku! Aku tdak pa2 koq! Gwenchana?". Jawab ji-hwan yang berusha menghilangkan rasa kekhawatiran di hati donghae kekasihnya itu.

"bagaimana aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku takut kamu kenapa2 chagi?". Kata donghae sambil membelai rambut ji-hwan dengan mesra.

"sekali lagi, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau harus memberitahukannya padaku ne?". kata donghae dngan penuh perhatiannya.

"ne? arraseo!". Jawab ji-hwan.

"ya sudah! Kajja!" donghae mengagandeng tangan ji-hwan menuju ruang kelas.

T

b

c

part 2 selesai... reviewnya dong readers yang keceh, yang imut, yang ganteng *kalo namja*, yang unyu-unyu yang apalah semuanya! ^^ *author ngerayu*

review itu sebagai penyemangat saya dalam berkarya. so, review nya yah? No sillent readers loh? okey? ^_-

gomawo... *bow 90 derajat* ^^


End file.
